Dreaming of You
by pinta15
Summary: After a typical night at Kokakuro, Oriya dreams of seeing Muraki again. Set after the Kyoto arc. OriyaXMuraki-ish.


**Dreaming of You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any portion of Yami no Matsuei.

**A/N:** OriyaXMuraki-ish, but not yaoi, and not really shounen-ai either. It's just a close friendship, like Hisoka and Tsuzuki in the manga.

The sound of the samisen was in the air, and the women dancing in their elegant silk kimonos were mesmerizing. Two middle-aged men from an illustrious company were enjoying the atmosphere while drinking fine sake. However, the young master of Kokakuro was more stoical than usual, looking a little like a statue. Puffing on his pipe, he thought about his best friend. It had been nearly a year since they last saw one another. Not a day went by without him having at least one thought about Muraki. Oriya had been slowly discarding his hopes in ever seeing Muraki ever again in order to cope with his loss.

By midnight, the two bureaucrats had retired for the night there at Kokakuro. Each with their own room accompanied with one of Oriya's beautiful prostitutes. Some of the servants stayed somewhat awake in case any of the men would need anything during the night. As for Oriya, he had gone to his room without saying much. He laid in his futon in simple blue cotton yukata, but he didn't fall asleep right then, nor did he close his eyes. Blankly, he stared up at the ceiling. Since Muraki had gone, Oriya had been doing this quite frequently. Thoughts of Muraki just randomly came into his head, especially when things were dead silent with maybe the sound of a cricket chirping in the garden. Though Oriya wanted him to be alive, he knew Muraki was most likely dead. He knew Muraki was at Shion University when it had caught fire, and the way it burned, there was a very slim chance Muraki gotten out alive. After an hour had passed since Oriya had lain down, he had drifted to sleep.

Things started out pitch black in his dream, and then Oriya saw a few white feathers falling from above. He knelt down to pick one up. The feather felt soft, and it looked so clean. It was like it had fallen from an angel. Gazing up, he saw nothing but more feathers falling down. All of a sudden, everything around him flashed a blinding white light. Oriya covered his eyes, but that didn't help much.

"_Oriya," _Oriya heard someone calling for him in a faint, distant voice. His head shifted in all directions looking for where the voice had come from, but the light still hadn't faded away.

"_Forgive me Oriya for all the grief I've given you!"_ The voice called out. Still, Oriya tried to look for where the voice had come from despite the fact he could not see.

"Muraki," Oriya called out, feeling he had recognized the voice. "Show yourself Muraki!"

The bright light had faded away, and Oriya was back in darkness. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he turned around. Even in the blackness, Oriya could vaguely see who he was staring at. Muraki's lily white skin and clean white clothes seemed to glow in the blackness.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Oriya?" Muraki said with a grin. Not a creepy grin, but a comforting one.

"Muraki," was all Oriya could mutter. He stepped back.

"I'm hurt Oriya. Why do you step back? I thought you would be glad to see me." Muraki sounded a bit offended, yet the smile on his face didn't go completely away.

"Mu…Muraki. Why are you here, why now?" Still in shock, Oriya stayed a few feet away from Muraki. He couldn't believe he was seeing his long lost friend. Although he knew he was dreaming, but that was the first time he had a dream about Muraki.

"It's hard to explain." Muraki's smile was gone. His expression was now a serious one.

"Well try." Oriya was anxious to get an explanation.

"All I can say is that I can't see you any other way than right here in your dream. Forgive me for taking so long to come see you. It's just things got in the way."

"It's typical of you to put me after everything else that goes on in your life. You even take forever to appear in my dreams." Spite was in Oriya's voice, like a wife would talk to a cheating husband.

"Oriya, please don't get upset."

"How can I not get upset? I've done so much for you, and you can't even come and see me. Are you even still alive? Did you survive that plan of yours?" Oriya said with tears nearly falling from his eyes. "How could you just leave me like that?" He went up to Muraki, and hugged him tightly. Muraki remained quiet. "Answer me Muraki!" Oriya's voice was muffled because he had his head buried in Muraki's chest.

"I just left so you wouldn't have to do me any more favors, and also so I won't hurt you anymore." Muraki stroked Oriya's head a little.

"We've been best friends ever since college. Your problems are mine as well. I don't mind helping you out. I thought you knew that." Muraki felt a little wetness on his chest. He was well aware Oriya was crying.

"And as a friend, I left so I wouldn't burden you anymore. As for where I've been, I can't really answer that for I don't really know myself. While that university was burning, I was unconscious. When I woke, I saw emptiness. I can't even explain being here in your dream, but I'm glad I'm here."

"So when I wake, you'll be gone." Oriya looked straight up at Muraki in sadness, his eyes red from all the tears.

"I'm afraid so." Muraki looked down at Oriya with the same amount of grief. For some time, Oriya continued to cry into Muraki's chest, and Muraki held him in his arms. Bit by bit, light appeared, casting out the darkness like the sun does night. Oriya looked up at Muraki, and saw that he was slowly disappearing.

"Muraki, please don't go." Oriya begged.

"I hope to see you again Oriya." Muraki gave Oriya one last smile, and then he faded into the light. Oriya fell to his knees, with his eyes and hands to the ground.

"I hope to see you again Muraki." Oriya said more to himself than anything else. The light around him seemed to get brighter every passing second.

Near seven in the morning, Oriya awoke from his dream. He sat up, still feeling tired. It was like his dream wore him out. Barely able to move, Oriya put away his futon. Afterwards, he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Seeing himself in the mirror, he laughed softly. Ironically, he looked like a man who hadn't slept in quite a long time.

"See what you do to me Muraki," Oriya chuckled some more. Then, he washed his face to start a new day.

_Fin_


End file.
